Wilde Times
Wilde Times is an animated buddy fantasy comedy film loosely based on the works of J.B. Eagle (Justin Bonesteel) from his spoofs, Toons, Inc. and Open Season (J.B. Style). The film will focus in an alternate universe of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic where Nick Wilde, a red fox, and Blu, a Spix Macaw, are stranded somewhere in the forest on the human world of Equestria only for them to stop Open Season while trying to get back to the pony world with the help of Vanellope, a girl that glitches in real life. Justin Bonesteel, Rich Moore, Phil Johnson, Bryon Howard, Jennifer Lee, Chris Wedge, and Carlos Saldanha served as executive producers with Meghan McCarthy and Ishi Radnel serving as co-executive producers. The film is produced by B-Master Animation and KirbyStar Studios in association with Justin Bonesteel Productions, Cheetah Entertainment, and AllSpark Pictures. It's also distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and 20th Century Fox. Story Inspired by the Open Season and Monsters, Inc. spoofs from J.B. Eagle (Justin Bonesteel), two creatures from the pony world of Equestria, Nick Wilde, a red fox, and Blu, Nick's fast-talking Spix macaw friend, finds themselves stranded in the wilderness of the human world where Hans Westergaard, a man from the Southern Isles of Equestria, will start the first Open Season that Canterlot never had in years. Now, with the two animals forced to rely with Vanellope Von Schweetz, a 9-year old cute human girl that glitches like a game character, Nick will form an unlikely friendship with the Glitch and must quickly rally other mythical creatures if they're gonna form a rag-tag army against the hunters. Plot In the world of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, a sly fox named Nick Wilde has lived inside one of the mountains nears Ponyville with his trust-worried friend Blu who is a rare Blue Spix Macaw. One morning and sometimes every morning, they would go to the human world inside the Castle of Friendship to get some food from the Equestrian humans. During Nick and Blu's resupplies, they did encounter a young girl that is much different than the other Equestrian humans expect this human glitches like a game character. The young girl was actually being hunted by an hunter named Myles Standish who is named after his ancestor during the first thanksgiving. After the girl left with no answers, Nick and Blu decides to get answers at the school library only to discover that the girl has gone by the name of The Glitch. Soon enough, Nick decides that he and Blu should rest in the library for the night and promise Blu to get back home after they get the info they need. Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer, president of the Canterlot High School yearbook committee, was walking around the school taking pictures of her friends and the other students for the yearbook, all while she and her friends sing We've Come So Far in the background. In the yearbook room, Sunset bumps into Wallflower Blush, a quiet girl whom Sunset has known since ninth grade but has a tendency to be ignored. She presents Sunset with the votes for the yearbook "Superlatives"—"Best", "Most", "Most Likely", etc.—and the girls discover that they were voted "Best Friends". Rarity suggests they take a group picture for the yearbook at the beach on Saturday. Suddenly, Trixie angrily bursts into the room, demanding to know why she was not voted "Greatest and Most Powerfulest" in the yearbook. Sunset Shimmer says that category does not exist, and when refuses to put it in the yearbook, Trixie vows revenge and leaves by smoke bomb. Sunset and her friends leave the room as well and turn out the lights, unintentionally leaving Wallflower alone in the dark. That night, Sunset writes to Princess Twilight Sparkle in her magic journal and catches her up on recent events. When she finishes writing and goes to bed, the Glitch girl was looking for something at the school which was a green chameleon named Pascal. After many attempts to get Pascal out, this made Nick and Blu wake up after she uses Chipmunks to try breaking the glass. The two went outside and made an second encounter with the Glitch but goes by the name of Vanellope von Schweetz. After Vanellope got her pet back and tries to get away, they noticed a strange magic swirls through the night sky and gathers in the forest outside Canterlot High School which was revealed to be Wallflower Blush using a strange stone. Vanellope accidentally jumpscare Wallflower and made her unconscious by hitting herself by a tree. Nick was furious but they noticed that Wallflower might be an enemy of Sunset Shimmer seeing how they noticed the old yearbook of Sunset being mean. So, Nick and Blu would have to get Wallflower to the girls and expose her actions to Sunset but have to promise Vanellope that after this, she wants to go to their world only for her to crave something new and dangerous but try to find a place that's safe for her to try. The next day, the girls gather together at the beach, and human Twilight brings her self-selfie-taking camera drone for their yearbook picture. Rarity and Rainbow Dash decide which beach blanket to use for the photo, and Fluttershy partakes in some scuba diving. When Sunset arrives to join them, they are confused by her friendly behavior and act hostile toward her, denying that they are her friends. Sunset touches Applejack's arm to read her mind with her geode powers, and she sees past events like the Friendship Games, the trip to Camp Everfree, and the Battle of the Bands. However, where Sunset would appear in these memories, there is only a vacant space. Sunset questions what happened until Nick came in and tells them about Wallflower's plan but only to interrupted by Vanellope who ate too much Wasabi. after that, the stone was destroyed by Myles and Wallflower wakes up only to saw the stone in pieces causing the magic to restore Sunset's friends' memories. Though she did accidentally expose her plan to them which made Sunset furious about her. As for Vanellope, Nick and Blu try to stop her after she was revealed to be hunted by Myles but she and the two were tranquilized by Myles and the three were shipped to the forest in Everfree. Myles was very furious until the principals of CHS came only for Hans, a man from the Southern isles of Equestrian, to hear about this unexpected event. He then declared to everyone that Canterlot would open up its very first Hunting Season to hunt down Vanellope and the other creatures in the forest. After that, Sunset and her friends, now remember Sunset as their friend, report Wallflower to the principals only to have enough of students using too much equestrian magic in the school. This leads Sunset and Wallflower to be suspend until they apologizes to each other. Wallflower, however, doesn't want to befriend Sunset since she sees her as the biggest meanie. Knowing that even though Sunset's friends now remember her, Sunset can't do the group photo til she make up for the actions from Wallflower. Meanwhile, Nick and Blu were now stranded in the middle of Everfree Forest where Nick blames Vanellope for getting them far from home. But with two days before open season starts and since he lacks any outdoor survival skills, Nick reluctantly takes Vanellope as his accident-prone guide to get him back home to Canterlot and probably back to his world. But in the woods, they quickly learn that it is every animal for itself. The two run into their share of forest animals, which they think they are pests. The only forest animals they befriend are skunks, Joy and Disgust, penguins, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, various unnamed panic-stricken chipmunks, the hair colored tree troll, King Peppy, along with his roguish gang, Li Shan, a panda and his construction worker team, a porcupine named Buddy who is in search of a friend and the herd of birds and bulls led by Mighty Eagle with his steed Ferdinand and his assistant, Jewel (who Blu is in love with) and her goat steed, Lupe. That night, Vanellope found her gift, which was a candy heart medal, to a friend she missed a while back during the Fall Formal. She tells Nick and Blu that Vanellope lives in a village called Sugar Rush where their ruler, King Candy, declared that this years race will be the next ruler of Sugar Rush. Vanellope wants all in, but the racers, including Taffy, thinks that she can't race due to her being a glitch or worse, an outcast. Knowing that she wants to race so bad, she then gets help from a big not so bad guy named Wreck-It Ralph which she used the medal he got to enter the race. Knowing that Ralph has no choice, he argued to help her make a kart, teach her to drive, and to use her glitch powers to her advance. Even she met Pascal after her training was finished from the last six days. But when the race was about to start, Myles and his hunters came and freezer everyone up expect for Vanellope who ran away from the hunters but also the cause of how the hunters made her village destroyed. When we returned to the present, Vanellope feels sad about losing Ralph and the others and that even though she goes to Canterlot to be safe, she goes back to the forest to find her missing gift she lost. Nick will have to help Vanellope find her friends and promise her to take her with them but also gains her some self-respect and that they start to become friends. The next morning, Sunset returns to Equestria to get answers about what Wallflower used to steal her friends' memories. At the Castle of Friendship, in the pony world, Sunset explains the situation to Twilight, and Twilight suggests they turn to a certain pony for help. At Canterlot Castle, they appear before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and Sunset apologizes to Celestia for everything she did before running away to the human world for the first time. Celestia forgives Sunset, and the two share a warm hug. After hearing about Sunset's situation, Celestia suspects that Equestrian magic is the culprit, and she leads Sunset and Twilight to the restricted section of the Canterlot Library. After some time researching, Twilight and Sunset discover the ancient writings of Clover the Clever, which mention a magical object called the Memory Stone. Long ago, an evil sorceress used the Memory Stone to erase others' memories, and whenever Clover came close to stopping her, she erased his memories and escaped. To counteract this, Clover secretly wrote everything down so that he'd know the sorceress's next move after his memories were erased. Clover's last known action was chasing the sorceress through a portal, but the last page of his writings is missing. But when they found it, learns that after defeating the sorceress, he buried the stone in the middle of a rock formation somewhere in the human world. She also learns that if someone's memories are erased for longer than three days, they stay erased forever. Sunset was shocked about that but thanks to Nick for destroying the stone, Sunset Shimmer thanks Princess Twilight and Celestia for their help and decides to return to the human world to find Wallflower to tell her about the Stone. Back at the forest in the human world, Vanellope attempts to lead Nick out of the forest, but only to lead them in circle just to think that if she brings them back, they won't let her be with them. After causing a flood at Li's dam, Nick, Blu and Vanellope are confronted by Myles; Nick then loses Blu as the current makes Blu float out away from Nick. They end up in a waterfall, which floods and sends the forest animals falling down it. At first, everyone blames Nick, who accuses Vanellope of lying to him about leading him home. Vanellope admits that she had to lie to him about trying to lead them in a circle if she wants Nick spent time with her and that he would befriend him. Angered, Nick breaks her gift then leaves to unwittingly find Myles's log cabin. When Myles returns, Nick noticed he has Blu and went to his secret freezing room only to discover that Myles has keep Vanellope's friends alive and frozen. Nick then rescues Blu and tells him about Vanellope's actions. However, Blu blames Nick that it's not her fault but his fault for getting them into trouble. Realizing that Nick cause the mess by himself, he and Blu escaped from Myles and used Vanellope's cart to head to town. Blu went off to warn Vanellope while Nick tries to call off Open Season. When Nick made it in down, he encountered Sunset Shimmer who thanks him for helping her save her friends but only for her to learn that Nick lives in the pony world when he was an orphan. Soon, Trixie arrived and tells Nick about the crisis Sunset Shimmer has gone though after he exposed Wallflower to her. Sunset tells Trixie that Wallflower was using it for bad, but Trixie doesn't know what Sunset is talking about. As Sunset grows more desperate, Trixie starts to understand her dilemma and sympathizes with her. She offers to help Sunset to talk to Wallflower since Trixie realizes it isn't enough just to not be mean to someone—one must also reach out with niceness and while Nick tries to apologize to Vanellope from the actions he did to her. When Nick left and returned to the forest, Vanellope was upset of him but Nick tells her about her friends and that the reason Open Season is happening is that Hans wanna sell them to the black market. With the two rekindled as partners, Nick helps the other creatures defend themselves using supplies taken from an RV owned by two people looking for Bigfoot named Bob and Bobbie's RV while their pet dachshund Mr. Weenie joins "the Wilds". The next day, Sunset catches up with Wallflower at the Coinky Dinky World restaurant and tries again to reason with her by telling her about the stone she was using. After Wallflower sings Invisible, which expresses her bitterness of always being ignored, even by people she has known for years, she then was deeply ashamed in herself after the done was destroyed, apologizes for what she's done, and Sunset apologizes in return for making her feel invisible for all these years. Back at the forest, during Open Season, Nick leads a revolution against the hunters, sending them running after Vanellope and Peppy blows up their trucks with a propane tank named "Mr. Happy" ignited by using an emergency flare. Myles returns for a final confrontation and shoots Vanellope in the process, which enrages Nick and leads him to tie up Myles with his own gun. Nick and Blu rushes to Vanellope's body but soon finds that Vanellope survived the shot, only made the bullet mess and made a deer lose his antlers in the fracas. The creatures thank Nick for his help and then proceed to take out their vengeance on Myles by smothering him with honey and pillow feathers. However, when Hans arrived and was enraged about Nick and Vanellope ruining his plans, he was about to kill them himself but only to be stopped by Wallflower who knocked him out with a frying pan. with the police arresting Hans, Myles and his hunters, Nick then explains the principals about Hans' actions and that Vanellope isn't a threat to the public. Soon enough, Sunset and Wallflower was no longer suspended after they forgive each other and that Vanellope was now the new ruler of Sugar Rush since King Candy has been accidentally killed by Nick and Blu for trying to cheer her up. With Myles and Hans gone, Nick and Blu were ready to go home, but Vanellope would offer them to stay with her back at Sugar Rush. Nick declined her offer and that she would come if she likes. When Nick and Blu went back, Vanellope was sad to see them gone til Ralph came to get his medal back from the deal she promise him a while back. Instead of giving him his medal, she give Ralph her gift only for the medal he had was gone when the hunters attacked the village and that it was her fault for losing it. Knowing that Vanellope misses Nick, Ralph gives her half of the broken medal while he keeps the other half and tells her that if she like Nick so much, how bad can he be to let her be with him for a while. With one sad hug, Vanellope enters the pony world and has decided to stay with Nick and Blu til the end. Some time later, Sunset writes to Princess Twilight about what happened and thanks her again for her help. The new CHS yearbooks are finished, and Trixie is surprised to discover that Sunset approved her request to be put in the yearbook. Meanwhile, "Best Gardener" Wallflower's Gardening Club has several new members, and her copy of the yearbook has signatures from all of her new friends. During this, Ralph's staying in touch with Vanellope through video chats, Felix now has Taffyta and the racers as his children from her absence, Mr. Weenie is Peppy's mode of transportation, Buddy uses lots of his friends as the friend he used to find. Back at the pony world, Nick and Blu has the ponies make Vanellope a ride for her on next year's race though Nick apologizes to Princess Twilight from what happened at the castle, though Twilight was glad that he learned about friendship from Vanellope. The film ends with Nick, Blu, and Vanellope riding on her new cart made out of Nick's small red wagon and rides down hill to jump off the ramp and have their pic taken by Photo Finish. Cast * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, a sly red fox that lives on top of a mountain in a cave at the pony world of Equestria. He is loosely based on both the Grinch from Illumination's The Grinch, Sulley from Pixar's Monsters Inc., and Boog from Sony Pictures Animation's Open Season. * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, a young extremely energetic, talkative, and childish human racer born with glitch powers that originally lives in Sugar Rush somewhere in the forest at the human world of Equestria. She is also loosely based on Boo from Pixar's Monster Inc., Eillot from Sony Pictures Animation's Open Season, and Cindy Lou Who from Illumination's The Grinch. * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu, a male Spix macaw that was born with Nick as his best and only friend that sometimes gets worried about Nick's actions gone wrong. He is loosely based on Max from Illumination's The Grinch and Mike from Pixar's Monsters Inc. * Dee Bradley Baker as Pascal, a chameleon that is Vanellope's own small pet after the hunter attack. He was featured in one of Bryon Howard's pervious works, Tangled, which he co-directed with Nathan Greno. * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, leader of the human Mane 7. ** She also provides Twilight's singing voice. * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) and Princess Twilight Sparkle ** She also provides Carrot Bun from "X Marks the Spot". * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash * Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie * Shannon Chan-Kent as Wallflower Blush ** She performs Pinkie's singing voice. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity ** She also provides Vice Principal Luna and Princess Luna. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a purple dog in the human world that's with Sci-Twi for a long time. But in the pony world, he's a baby dragon who is Twilight Sparkle's faithful assistant. * Nicole Oliver as Principal Celestia and Princess Celestia * Colm Meaney as Myles Standish, a hunter who was named after his ancestor that hunts turkeys for Thanksgiving. * Santino Fontana as Hans, the main villain who wants to sell frozen-up creatures to the Black Market. * Trevor Devall as Shaw, an hunter from Open Season. * Garry Chalk as Ed, an Canadian hunter from Open Season: Scared Silly. * Kathleen Barr as Edna, an Canadian hunter from Open Season: Scared Silly. ** She also provides Trixie Lulamoon * Bryan Cranston as Li Shan, an panda who is the leader of the Panda builders. * Jack Black as Po, an energetic yet accident-prone giant panda and die-hard kung fu fan. * David Kaye as Peppy, a colorful old troll who is the leader of the tree trolls. * Skylar Astin as Branch, an over-cautious and good-hearted troll survivalist who has been known to wear clothes made of natural objects. * Amanda Leighton as Poppy, an optimistic troll. * Peter Dinklage as the Mighty Eagle, a giant white and dark brown anthropomorphic Northern Bald Eagle with muscular and fat build and is identical to his game counterpart but with minor changes. He leads his flock called the Bird Bullers. Birds that ride on Bulls like horses or bucks. * John Cena as Ferdinand, a bull who does not want to fight but only as a saddle for the Mighty Eagle. * Bobby Cannavale as Valiente, a bull who is Red's saddle. * Anthony Anderson as Bones, a small fast bull who is Chuck's saddle. * Peyton Manning as Guapo, a bull who is Reggie's saddle. * David Tennant as Angus, a Scottish Highland bull from Scotland who had hair over his eyes until Ferdinand came up with a way to fix it by licking his hair. He is Bomb's saddle. * Tim Nordquist as Maquina, a cloned Belted Galloway bull made in a laboratory who doesn't talk and mostly makes sounds. He is Terence's saddle. * Jason Sudeikis as Red, a red angry bird that's part of the Bird Bullers. * Josh Gad as Chuck, a yellow speed demon bird that's part of the Bird Bullers. * Danny McBride as Bomb, a black bomb-shape bird that's part of the Bird Bullers. * Sean Penn as Terence, a big red bird that's part of the Bird Bullers. * Owen Wilson as Reggie, a blue turkey that's part of the Bird Bullers. * Woody Harrelson as Jake, a red strong turkey that rides on one of the bulls and is part of the Bird Bullers. * Anne Hathaway as Jewel, a female Spix macaw who is Blu's love interest. * Kate McKinnon as Lupe, a goat who is Jewel's saddle. * Amy Poehler as Joy, one of the two emotion/skunk humanoids. * Mindy Kaling as Disgust, one of the two emotion/skunk humanoids. * Tom McGrath as Skipper, the leader of the penguins. * Jeff Bennett as Kowalski, the brains of the penguins. * John DiMaggio as Rico, the loose cannon of the penguins. * Christopher Knights as Private, the rookie of the penguins. * Cody Cameron as Mr. Weenie, Bob and Bobbie's domesticated, German-accented dachshund. * Georgia Engel as Bobbie, an obese woman who is Bob's wife and Mr. Weenie's owner. * Matthew W. Taylor as Buddy, a blue North American porcupine who searches for friends. ** Taylor also provides additional voices. * John C. Reliy as Wreck-It Ralph, a gigantic but soft-hearted man who wants to be the goody guy instead of being a bad guy for wrecking the Nicelanders' home. * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr., a repairman who is the hero to the Nicelanders and a friend to Ralph. * Raymond S. Persi as Mayor Gene, the Mayor of the Nicelanders. * Alan Tudyk as King Candy, the ruler of Sugar Rush who had a brother named Turbo which was killed for cheating in races. In Wreck-It Ralph, he was a villain who is revealed to be Turbo, an infamous character from another kart racing video game known for having crashed another game out of jealousy. However, this version of King Candy is more of a good king that rules the small village of young non-aging racers. * Melissa Villaseñor as Taffyta Muttonfudge, one of the Sugar Rush racers. * Josie Trinidad as Jubileena Bing-Bing, one of the Sugar Rush racers. * Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter, one of the Sugar Rush racers. * Katie Lowes as Candlehead, one of the Sugar Rush racers. * Jose Ramirez as Gloyd Orangeboar, one of the Sugar Rush racers. * Andrew St. Germain as Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey, one of the Sugar Rush racers. * Joel McHale as Elliot, a buck from Open Season. (cameo) * Martin Lawrence as Boog, a 900-pound, suave grizzly bear from Open Season. (cameo) * Paul Giamatti as Stan Beals, a local exterminator from The Ant Bully who is now an hunter. Trivia *The film is inspired from Illumination's The Grinch and Sony Pictures' Open Season. *This is the first film to be based on an spoof from Justin Bonesteel. *The music will be composed and adapted by Danny Elfman and Dominic Lewis. The themes of each character will be from Henry Jackman, Micheal Giacchino, Daniel Ingram, Christophe Beck, Hans Zimmer and John Powell. ** Parts of Henry Jackman's score on Wreck-It Ralph was used in some parts of the film. *The story will be similar to Ed, Edd n Eddy: ParaNorman Activitia, but will have a different POV. *The animation is provided by Walt Disney Animation Studios and Blue Sky Studios while additional animation is provided by Reel FX Creative Studios and Sony Pictures Imageworks. 2d animation is provided by DHX Media using Toon Boom Harmony. *The film will be produced in a 2.39:1 aspect ratio just like every Laika crossover films. *In Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope used to be a game character in a game called Sugar Rush. But when Turbo from Trubo-Tastic arrived as King Candy and tampered with Vanellope's code, he kinda turned her into a glitch instead of deleting her from the game. As a result, there are times where her body spasms and deteriorates into the pixels and codes that make up the inner-workings of video game characters, usually due to friction. For Wilde Times, the studio at B-Master Animation have to make her as a real person that existed but glitches like a game character instead of her code being broken or tampered. Even though she masters how to use her glitch powers responsibly, there are times when she gets scared or nervous. This causing her to sometimes glitches a bit just as it was shown in Ralph Breaks the Internet. **The glitch effects for Vanellope was both hand drawn by MLP Movie FX Designer Michel Gagné and 3d animated from Walt Disney Animation Studios. *The Hunting the Hunters scene has a few parts from PlayersUnknown's Battlegrounds. *An insturmnetal version of "In This Place" from Ralph Breaks the Internet was used for sad moments for Vanellope since it shows how misunderstood or sad she feels when she lost something she losed. Gallery Heroes Nick Wilde.png Blu.png Vanellope von Schweetz.png Pascal.png Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer (Digital Series).png|'Sunset Shimmer' Sci-Twi (Digital Series).png|'Twilight Sparkle' Pinkie Pie (Digital Series).png|'Pinkie Pie' Fluttershy (Digital Series).png|'Fluttershy' Rainbow Dash (Digital Series).png|'Rainbow Dash' Applejack (Digital Series).png|'Applejack' Rarity (Digital Series).png|'Rarity' Spike.png|'Spike' Forest creatures King Peppy.png Li Shan.jpg Mighty Eagle.png Ferdinand.png Jewel.png Lupe.png Red.png Chuck.png Bomb.png Joy.png Disgust.png Penguins of Madagascar.png Villains Hans.gif Myles Standish.png Category:Zootopia Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Rio Category:Kung-Fu Panda Category:Trolls Category:Frozen Category:Based on Movies Category:Based on J.B. Eagle Category:Action Category:CGI Animation Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:Comedy Category:Films Category:Free Birds Category:Ferdinand Category:Based on Spoofs